Blue (game)
Blue Oak is the player's rival in the Generation I games and their remakes, and is a Pokémon Champion. During the Generation II games, Blue serves as the Gym Leader of Viridian City's Gym in the absence of Giovanni. Blue is very unique as a Gym Leader, because he has no set type for his Gym, and instead uses a variety of Pokémon. He gives the Earth Badge to trainers who are able to defeat him. Appearance Red, Blue, Green and Yellow \ Gold, Silver and Crystal Blue is a tall, thin young man with light skin, brown eyes, and tall, light brown spiky hair. In Red, Blue, and Yellow (Generation I), he wears a long purple shirt, dark gray pants, a yin and yang necklace, and brown boots with black straps encircling them. FireRed and LeafGreen In FireRed and LeafGreen (Generation III), his appearance changes slightly; the colours of his shirt and pants are switched, so he wears a short-sleeved dark gray shirt and purple cargo pants and black shoes. He also carries a light blue pack around his waist, and has purple bands around his wrists. HeartGold and SoulSilver In HeartGold and SoulSilver (Generation IV), Blue appears older than he was in previous Generations. He is slightly taller and more mature-looking. He wears a black leather jacket, a black belt around his waist, khaki cargo pants, and black shoes. Sun and Moon In Sun and Moon, Blue wears a new outfit, which consists of a black short-sleeved shirt with buttons, green pants and shorts. He also wears a pair of sunglasses. It is noted that Gary Oak (from the anime) strongly resembles Blue. Personality In the Generation I games, Blue is a self-absorbed, rude, snarky and overly competitive rival to the player. He will often insult the player, and is not a good sport when the player defeats him in a battle. With each defeat, he insists that the player was lesser and weaker than he was, denies the fact that he is not as skilled, and bids farewell in a disrespectful manner, often saying "Smell ya later!" as he walks away. However, in HeartGold and SoulSilver (Generation IV), Blue is a more mature and much kinder person, and is shown to gracefully accept defeat when the player challenges and beats him at the Viridian Gym. He is also shown to be passionate and respectful in Generation V, and likes to battle a challenger, no matter who they are. Biography Games As previously noted, Blue serves as the player's Rival in the Generation I and Generation III remake games. In Gold, Silver, Crystal, HeartGold and SoulSilver (Generations II and IV), Blue has a less involved role, as the Viridian City Gym Leader. Red, Green, Blue and Yellow In Red, Blue & Green, the player first meets him in Professor Oak's Lab, where he gives both a starter Pokémon. Despite the player first meeting Blue at the games start, the characters have evidently known each other for a long time, as stated by Professor Oak. As with every game, whichever Pokémon the player chooses, the rival (Blue) will choose the type that is effective against it (Except in Generation VII)(e.g. player chooses Bulbasaur (Grass), rival will then choose Charmander (Fire). Later, after receiving the Pokédex, Blue will set out to find every Pokémon and be one step ahead of the player. As the player progresses through the game, he/she will encounter their rival in several locations and have to battle them every time. Toward the end, after receiving all eight Gym Badges and defeating all of the Elite Four, it is revealed that Blue has already defeated the Elite Four and has become the Pokémon Champion. Challenging him, the player will battle Blue for the title, and when defeated, Professor Oak will come in and induct the player into the Hall of Fame. Blue's appearance in the original games changes twice from the original appearance, throughout the game. The second appearance is similar to the first, with the addition of a backpack and a Poké Ball. The third (champion appearance), looks almost completely different, with an all new attire, and different hair. In Yellow he is similar to that of the Red and Blue version. In this game however, his appearance is more similar to Gary's appearance from the anime series. Also, instead of choosing the opposite Pokémon, Blue chooses Eevee as it is the only one, while the player must take Pikachu. The first two battles with Blue are the deciding factor for what his Eevee will evolve into. It is decided on whether the player wins or loses the battles in Professor Oak's lab and on Route 22, or simply skips the latter area. In these games, Blue's appearance also alters twice after a while, though not as dramatic as the champion appearance in the Red and Blue games. The battle sprite simply are in new poses each time. He is still the Champion until you defeat him. Gold, Silver and Crystal In Gold, Silver & Crystal, he is far less involved when compare to the previous. After the disappearance of Giovanni, the former Head of Team Rocket and Viridian Gym Leader, Blue takes over the Gym. Unfortunately for trainers, he is never usually at the Gym, making it hard to battle there. Unlike any other known Gym Leaders, Blue uses a variety of types in his Pokémon team. FireRed and LeafGreen In FireRed and LeafGreen, he has exactly the same as in Red and Blue. The only slight difference however is that his appearance does not change throughout the games. HeartGold and SoulSilver In HeartGold and SoulSilver, he is far less involved compared to FireRed and LeafGreen. Much similar to its namesakes Gold and Silver, Blue becomes the leader of the Viridian Gym. He still uses a variety of Pokémon. In these games, he is supposedly the strongest in Kanto. Black 2 and White 2 In Black 2 and White 2, his role is very minor. He appears in the Pokémon World Tournament as Kanto's Champion and where he is matched up against the player to battle in the Champions Tournament. Manga Adventures HGSS Jō's Big Adventure Anime .]] Blue has never officially been featured in the Pokémon anime series. He is however, the basis for the character Gary Oak. Gary's appearance, attitude, and relationships with other characters has been modeled after and is similar to Blue. Main series Blue appeared in the Anime, where he is named Gary. He is a former rival of Ash, and he makes his debut in Pokémon - I Choose You!. In the Original Series, he was based after Blue from Red and Green, while in the Advanced Generation and in the Diamond & Pearl Series, his clothes were changed to match Blue's in-game appearance in FireRed & LeafGreen. Origins Blue has a counterpart in the Origins who shares his name. He is a rival of Red. Generations Blue has a counterpart in Pokemon Generations who shares his name. He is based on Blue from FireRed & LeafGreen. Sprites Pokémon Red, Green and Blue Yellow Gold, Silver and Crystal FireRed and LeafGreen HeartGold and SoulSilver Gym Battle= |-| Rematch= Black 2 and White 2 Sun and Moon Trivia *He has appeared in at least two of the main series games in every generation. *He is the youngest Champion, the second is Iris. *The main character of the game ''Golden Sun: Dark Dawn, Matthew, bears a resemblance to Blue. *Blue doesn't always choose your weakness. In Yellow, he has to settle for an Eevee. *He is the first Champion who ends up being a Gym Leader in later generation. *In Pokémon X and Y, a lady sitting at the table in the Pokémon Center near Magneta Plaza in Lumiose City says that Blue has come to visit Kalos to study abroad a while back. *It is unknown who was the Indigo League Champion before Blue. However, in the games, when Lance, the last member of the Elite Four, is defeated, he says that you WOULD have been the Champion. **It is also unknown what happened to his starter Pokémon, as he is not seen using it for some reason in later games. **The same goes for his Alakazam, except in Pokémon Gold and Silver, who is replaced by a Machamp on his team. *Blue is the only Gym Leader who speacializes in multiple Pokémon types. Gallery HGSS Blue.png|Blue's artwork for HeartGold and SoulSilver Category:Generation I characters Category:Generation II characters Category:Generation III characters Category:Generation IV characters Category:Generation VII characters Category:Rivals Category:Champions Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Trainers with Z-Rings Category:Gym Leaders Category:Male characters